


Bunny {SuLay}

by BabyKai97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Slow Romance, maybe smut idk, so much fluff like I cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Suho is asked to take adopt a hybrid that his best friends Kyungsoo and Kai found. Suho agrees but is at a complete lost at what to do.What happens when he begins to fall for Yixing, the cute floppy-eared hybrid?Read to find out!Also image is mine and so is the story plot so don't repost





	1. Adopt

"I really don't think this is a good idea guys"  Suho said running one of his hands through his hair as he talked to his best friends Kyungsoo and Kai who are also boyfriends in his living room. "Come on Suho! We can't adopt him because we have no room since we have Sehun and Tao plus we can't support him" Kai said.  "I told you already, I may have the money to support him but I don't know how to take care of a hybrid. I hardly take care of myself when I get too busy" Suho replied trying to convince them why he couldn't adopt the hybrid.  Rolling his eyes, Kai pouted and Kyungsoo sighed.  "Look Suho, think about it from a different perspective. If you adopt him, then you'll learn how to take care of a hybrid with our help. On the other hand, Yixing will get a new home and owner who can love him and take good care of him" Kyungsoo said and Suho thought for a few minutes before nodding. "Is that a yes, like you'll adopt him?!" Kai asked excited. "I'm saying yes. But y'all better help me" Suho said sternly making them nod. "Thank you Suho. Yixing will be happy to hear it" Kyungsoo said as they got up to leave. "Wait, what kind of hybrid is he?" Suho asked curious. Kai shook his head and said "You'll have to wait and see tomorrow" before they left.

 

Thanks for reading the first chapter/prologue. Sorry it's short

COVER AND STORY PLOT IS MINE SO DON'T REPOST PLEASE!

 


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho and Lay meet. Awkward much?

Suho woke up to banging on his front door. As much as he wanted to roll over in his bed and sleep, he knew he had to get the door. Getting up, he grabbed  a sweater before going downstairs to the front door.  
After yesterday Suho did as much research about hybrids but he still felt unprepared. He opened the door seeing Kyungsoo and a shorter boy standing next to him with a beanie seeming shy. "Morning Suho. I know it's early" Kyungsoo said and Suho waved him off even though he was still tired as he let them in. "Where's Kai?" he asked as they sat on the couch with him in the opposite chair across. "He went to run a few errands" Kyungsoo explained. It was silent after that and it was awkward. "Anyway, Yixing this is our friend and your new owner Kim Junmyeon though he likes to be called Suho. Suho this is Zhang Yixing or as he prefers it Lay" Kyungsoo said introducing them to each other. Neither said anything or moved making Kyungsoo sigh. He got up and moved towards Suho. "Get your ass up and go talk to him. Do you know how hard it was to drag him out of his room since he's painfully shy? Now get moving" Kyungsoo whispered pulling him up, before giving him a shove. "I'm going to get some food, so why don't you two get to know each other?" Kyungsoo said giving Suho a look as he grabbed his keys leaving before either could protest.

Taking a breath, Suho sat down on the couch next to Lay.  He was thinking about what to say when he heard Lay say something though it was very soft. "Could you repeat what you said please? I know this is awkward" Suho said a bit softer so he wouldn't frighten the boy. Suho waited patiently for Lay so he wouldn't upset him. "I said I-it's nice t-to m-meet y-you" Lay replied quietly looking up and Suho had to lean over to hear him. ' _Adorable'_ was all Suho could think as he looked at Lay. "I-is there something on my f-face?" Lay asked. Shaking his head Suho felt his face heat up. "N-not at all. I was thinking" Suho replied. Then a question came up in Suho's mind as he remembered what Kai said yesterday. "Umm if you don't mind what kind of hybrid are you? They wouldn't tell me yesterday" Suho asked and Lay gave a confused look. "R-really?" Lay replied and Suho nodded in reply. Suho watched as Lay removed his beanie showing a pair of dark brown rabbit ears.   _"Say something Suho"_ Suho thought in his mind because all he did was stare and realized Lay looked uncomfortable. "A rabbit? It fits in a way" Suho said and Lay nodded. "How old are you Lay?" Suho asked.  "T-twenty" he said and Suho was surprised. "You're twenty?! You look younger than that and we are closer in age than I thought because I'm twenty three" Suho said looking confused and Lay giggled at Suho's reaction and Suho really thought the boy was quite adorable even though he was super shy.  They continued talking for a while with mainly Suho asking questions when Kyungsoo and Kai walked in with food and a suitcase.  "I see you two are getting along fine. See soo? I told you everything will be fine" Kai said. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen with the food.  Kai sat on Lay's other side and began petting his head causing Lay to become sleepy.

A few minutes later Lay was asleep still laying on Kai. "Did y'all talk?" Kai asked Suho. "We talked a bit. You two are the absolute worst. First, you didn't tell me how hard it is to start a conversation . Two, how did you do that?" Suho said pointing at Lay after his little mini rant. Kai chuckled. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that and it comes with practice. Every hybrid loves to be pet but they all have a 'spot'. Lay's is on the top of his head closer to his right ear. Usually he doesn't fall asleep unless he's very tired or really stressed about something. It'll take some getting use to for him and you but eventually you two will start a routine. Also here is a list of a few things he likes and dislikes. And we were told that he has nightmares sometimes too" Kai finished saying when Kyungsoo walked in from the kitchen with three bowls of food. "He's asleep isn't he? Luhan and Minseok told me that he has had nightmares for the last two nights so he hasn't been sleeping well. Anyway Suho I heard what Kai said and we will help you when you need us but the best advice we can give is that you have to learn from experience and mistakes" he said passing out the food. Kai gently moved Lay into Suho's lap before getting up with a smug smile and sitting by Kyungsoo on the opposite chair. Suho stopped eating when Kai put Lay in his lap. He felt his face heat up when Lay shifted and cuddled into his stomach. Suho glared at Kai who returned it with a innocent one. "He's also a cuddler. You should take him to bed though. Do you have classes tomorrow?" Kyungsoo said with a small smile. Suho nodded running a hand through his hair. "I have two but I have to leave early since they start at 8:30 in the morning" Suho replied placing his empty bowl down. "We have to get ready to go but it would be best to tell him your daily schedule especially if he's going to be home alone. Maybe you can bring him to work with you at the library" Kai said and Suho nodded waving as they left after telling him a few more things. Suho rubbed his eyes tired as he checked the time and saw it was 6:30 in the evening. He picked Lay up gently and carried him to the guest room placing him the bed. He covered him with the blanket and quietly moved his suitcase that Kai brought to the room before leaving. Yawning, he changed clothes and he went to bed after going through his schedule for tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking about the young hybrid.


	3. First day and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho and Lay's first day. Why did Suho get a call from Lay on his way home? They sleep together?!  
> FLUFF ALERT

Lay woke up early the next morning. He stretched a little and moved to get up to look for the bathroom. Then he remembered what Kyungsoo said to him the day before he met Suho as him and Kai helped pack up his stuff.

_"Our friend has never taken care of a hybrid before so he's pretty new at this. He's a college student like me and Kai. Just remember, both of you are going to be awkward so be yourself"_

end flashback

What brought him back from his thoughts was the fact that he still had to go to the bathroom and that he didn't know where it was. Lay got up anyway and went to find the bathroom. He couldn't find it and began stressing. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning his head, he relaxed when he saw Suho. "G-good Morning" Lay said and Suho gave a small smile. "Good Morning Lay. Did you need something?" Suho asked. Lay nodded but seemed embarrassed to ask. It didn't take Suho long to figure out what Lay wanted by watching his movements when he didn't said anything. "You're looking for the bathroom?" Suho asked chuckling when Lay quickly nodded. Suho told Lay to follow him and headed towards the bathroom. On the way, he explained where his room and the kitchen was. Lay nodded listening though it was a lot of information to remember.  "Here's the bathroom and I will be in the kitchen if you need me" Suho said walking off.  Lay went to the bathroom and when he was finished, he walked towards the kitchen. When he found it, he poked his head through the door and saw Suho chopping something.  'Whatever he's cooking smells good' Lay thought. Lay didn't hate a lot of things nor was he allergic but he didn't like lentils for some reason. He loved carrots obviously since he was a rabbit. "Oh. You need something Lay?" Suho said dragging the hybrid from his thoughts. Lay shook his head walking in to sit when Suho gestured for him to come in. "Don't be scared if you need anything, just ask me. Also you can walk anywhere as well since you do live here too" he said and Lay nodded. "Hungry? I just finished breakfast" Suho said and Lay nodded looking down embarrassed when his stomach made a noise. Suho chuckled bringing two plates to the table. Suho grabbed a glass of water for himself and a cup of orange juice for Lay (per the list Kai gave him). "T-thank you" Lay said and Suho gave him a smile. They began eating and Lay really enjoyed breakfast. It was very delicious to him and Suho thought it was cute when he asked for seconds. When they were done, Suho told Lay to wait in the living room while he cleaned up. Lay didn't want to because he didn't want to leave all the work to Suho but he did it anyway. Lay sat down on the couch and waited for Suho. He looked around the house and observed the different decorations and pictures on the wall. He got up when he saw a particular picture. It was a picture of Suho, Kai and Kyungsoo. Suho had blonde hair then and Lay thought it looked good on him then. "Oh my god, you found that picture. It was when we were in high school" Suho said rubbing his head a bit embarrassed and Lay continued looking at the picture. "I-it looked good on you though" Lay said suddenly and felt his face heat up when he realized what he said. "Thanks. I lost a bet and ended up liking that color once I got it. There are some things I need to explain to you so let's sit" Suho said and Lay took a breath kinda nervous as they sat down. "It's nothing bad. I just wanted to set some ground rules and let you know about my weekly schedule" Suho said and Lay nodded. "The rules are quite simple and nothing complicated. First and most important if you need anything call me. If you can't reach me then call Kyungsoo or Kai. Second, when I'm not here do not answer the door unless it's Kyungsoo or Kai unless I say otherwise" he said.  "I-is that the only two?" Lay asked. Suho nodded before checking his watch.  "Okay, I have to get ready for my classes but I'll be back in a bit" Suho said and Lay nodded.  While waiting Lay went and changed into a tshirt instead of his sweater before going back to the living room. When he got there, Suho was already in there and was doing something with his backpack.  "Come here for a second Lay" Suho said as he pulled out a piece of paper.  Lay walked over and looked confused when Suho gave him the paper. "W-what's this?" He asked.  "It's my weekly schedule. I have classes everyday and I also work as well. I usually get home around 6:30 but it depends sometimes so I might get home later and if I do I'll call and let you know. I have to get going but I'll see you later when I get home okay?" Suho said giving a smile. Lay nodded giving a small one back.  After writing down the numbers necessary to call, Suho left for class and Lay was alone.  It was early and Lay was still a bit tired so he decided to take a nap.    
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suho on the other hand, made it to class a few minutes before since he left the house later than he intended since he explained everything to Lay.  "Where were you? You never get here this late. You are usually here earlier" Kyungsoo said as Kai walked in a minute after Suho did. "I was explaining things to Lay and I also made breakfast this morning. I was trying to make it less awkward" Suho explained and Kyungsoo nodded as Kai sat down. "That's good. Lay has common sense he's just... how would you say it Kai?" Kyungsoo said. "He's super shy and he's also hasn't had his first heat so he's real innocent" Kai said bluntly and Suho blushed. "Don't be so blunt Nini! It's true that he hasn't had his first 'heat' but he takes suppressants just in case. Another thing is that he also doesn't have a phone. you should consider getting him one though you do have a house phone" Kyungsoo explained and Suho nodded understanding. "Did you leave anything for Lay to eat for later?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I did. I don't really know what he likes so I made kimichi and rice. I don't want to leave him alone for too long so I may get Chen to take the rest of my shift for tonight" Suho said. Kyungsoo and Kai looked at each other with a smile when Suho turned around and they pulled out their things as class begun. 

Around 6:00pm  
Suho was ready to leave his job at the library. He loved his coworkers and the library itself but he couldn't stop thinking about Lay. He even went out after class and bought him a new hoodie and an iPhone that he set up.  "Go home Suho" his coworker Chen said as he was putting books away bringing Suho from his thoughts.  "But-" "No buts. Kyungsoo told me that you might ask and I have hours to make up anyway. Besides you haven't been focused the whole time you've been here. So go home" Chen said cutting him off.  Grabbing his things, Suho thanked Chen and headed home.  On the way home, he saw that it was raining and thundering.  He was almost home when his phone started ringing.  "Hello?" "S-suho" "Lay, what is it? What's the matter?" Suho asked concern in his voice.  "I-it's dark and s-scary. P-please" Lay said before the phone clicked off.  "Lay? Lay!" Suho called worried. He drove a bit faster and quickly pulled into the yard. Running to the house, he unlocked it and rushed in. "Lay? Lay where are you?" Suho said a bit quieter so he wouldn't frighten him as he looked around. He tried a few light switches and realized that it was a blackout. He turned on his flashlight from his phone as he continued to look. Then he heard soft crying and sniffles coming from his room. He walked in and saw some movement from a corners in the room by his closet. "Lay?" Suho said giving a small squeak when he fell from Lay's weight as he pretty much jumped on him. Suho felt Lay shaking as he cried. "It's alright. I got you and everything will be fine" Suho said as he gently rubbed one hand on Lay's head and the other on his back in a soothing motion. Lay calmed down and soon fell asleep on Suho's lap. Suho continued running his fingers through Lay's hair. He checked the time and saw it was 7:30.  He yawned and picked up Lay to move him to his bed.  Suho put Lay on the bed and covered him up. As he was about to head to the guest room, his sleeve was grabbed.  Suho turned  and saw Lay looking at him with sleepy eyes.  "S-stay?" He asked and Suho nodded. "Okay. Just let me change alright?" Suho said and Lay nodded letting go of his sleeve.  Suho changed into his pajamas and got in the bed next to Lay.  Lay immediately cuddled into Suho and it made him coo silently at the smaller boy.  "Go to sleep Lay. I'll be right here" Suho mumbled rubbing Lay's back and soon enough he was asleep. Suho went to sleep not too long after. 


	4. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay likes the gift Suho got him. Suho really needs to stop thinking about how cute Lay is.

When Lay woke up the next morning, he was alone. Stretching he heard a crinkling noise and looked under his hand. On the bed was a plastic bag with a note attached to it. Pulling off the note, Lay saw it was from Suho.

_“Sorry I wasn’t there. The power went out last night and it was on when I got up. I had work at 7 and class at 9. I left you breakfast in the kitchen wrapped up. I also got you something so check the bag after you finish reading. I’ll see you when I get home. If you need anything call me or Kyungsoo.” -Suho_

Lay felt a smile grown on his face as he read the note. Putting the note down, he opened the bag and he was surprised. Inside was a baby blue hoodie. On top was an iPhone in blue phone case on it.  Lay was happy as he looked at the phone. He already knew how to work one but he never had his own. He put everything down and took a shower. Then he got dressed and put on his new hoodie with some shorts. He grabbed his new phone and went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast Suho made. As he ate, he got a message from an unknown number. 

From Unknown: 

Morning! It’s Suho and I just wanted to check on you. 

To Suho hyung: 

Everything is fine. I really like the hoodie and thanks for my new phone. 

From Suho hyung: 

I‘m glad! I will be home around 12 so I’ll see you then :) 

To Suho hyung: 

:) okay 

Lay finished breakfast and washed the dishes. Then he went into the living room and decided to watch tv for the time being. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s everything going with Lay?” Kai asked Suho as they walked from class to the parking lot. “It’s going good. The power went out last night because of the storm and Lay got scared but that was it. Since I had to leave early this morning, I left the hoodie I got him and the phone after I fixed breakfast.The hoodie is a baby blue and the phone I picked out kind of matched it. I picked blue but I didn’t know what his favorite color was” he explained. Kai started laughing and Suho looked at him funny. “His favorite color is baby blue. Have you talked to him at all?” Kai said. “Yeah. I texted him this morning before classes. I’m probably going to pick up some pizza for lunch I guess. I asked Chanyeol and he said I could bring Lay with me to work but I have to watch him” Suho replied as they made it to their cars. “Well I’m glad you two are getting along. See you Suho” Kai said and they parted ways. 

 

When Suho made it home, he put his stuff down and was about to call Lay when he saw him on the couch sleep. He smiled seeing that Lay was wearing his new hoodie. Suho put the pizza down in the kitchen and he went to change. He took out his contacts and he changed into some sweats and a T-shirt. He put his glasses on and headed back to the living room. When he walked in, Lay was awake. “Hey” Suho said and Lay turned giving a soft smile. “Hi. T-thank for the hoodie. I really like it” Lay said. “Your welcome. I bought pizza. Pepperoni I believe.” Suho said and Lay beamed. “I love pizza!” Lay said excited and blushed at his outburst. Suho chuckled at Lay being adorable. Suho told Lay to follow him to the kitchen as they grabbed some pizza before going back to the living room. As they ate, Suho watched Lay and couldn’t help but stare. ‘He may be innocent and cute but he’s really attractive’ Suho thought looking at Lay’s face structure. He also noticed how when Lay smiles is that he has dimples. “You okay?” Suho heard and just noticed that Lay was right in front of his face. “F-fine” Suho said trying not to focus on how beautiful Lay’s eyes were. They were a dark brown with gold like specks in them. Lay gave a sweet smile and sat back down, continuing to eat. ‘Stop thinking like this. Lay is cute but he’s innocent’ Suho thought in his head. Suho sighed and eventually finished his food. “Hey Lay, can you come here for a second?” Suho said from the kitchen as he washed the dishes they used. “Yes?” Lay said as he walked in and sat on top of the table. “I have to go to work at 7 and I won’t be back until 10:00. But I didn’t want to leave you by yourself all that time so do you want to come?” Suho asked turning around since he finished drying his hands. “Where do you work again?” Lay asked. “I work in the library. You don’t have to come though” Suho said trailing off. “I’ll go” Lay said  cutting Suho off as he gave a small smile. Suho nodded. “Get ready then and we’ll leave in few minutes” Suho said chuckling as Lay took off out the kitchen. “He’s so fucking cute. But I can’t like him” Suho said running his fingers through his hair as he went to get ready for work. 


	5. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho takes Lay to work and he meets his coworkers. Suho falls and Lay has a brief panic attack.  
> And that’s pretty much it enjoy!

Suho and Lay left the home after they were ready and  once Suho made sure everything was off.  The drive to the library wasn't very long and it was about a 10-15 minute drive.  When they made it, Suho brought Lay in through the backdoor of the library.  Suho turned to tell Lay something when he saw that Lay was standing awkwardly by the door. "What's the matter?" Suho asked. "Are you sure I can be back here? It's for employees" Lay asked hesitant. "Of course. My supervisor said I could bring you if I had too and besides all of my co-workers are super nice and you'll like them" Suho said giving a smile that caused Lay to give a small one back. "Come on" Suho said gently as he grabbed Lay's hand to pull him on.  Lay was a bit thrown off when Suho grabbed his hand but it didn't bother him and noticed that Suho's hand was soft, and warm.  Suho made a stop to the break room to drop his bag off and saw Chanyeol their graduate assistant talking to Baekhyun his co-worker and also Chanyeol's boyfriend.  Chanyeol was a graduate student and had been working at the library for a while so Suho was placed under him. "Hey guys" Suho said getting their attention. "Hey. Oh my god Suho who is that behind you? He's adorable!" Baekhyun said excited and Chanyeol chuckled.  Suho  moves over a bit so they could see Lay but didn't let go of his hand since he was shy.  "This is the Lay, and he's the hybrid I adopted. Lay this is Chanyeol our graduate assistant and Baekhyun my co-worker also Chanyeol's boyfriend" Suho said introducing the three to each other.  "N-nice to meet you" Lay said hiding behind Suho tightening the grip on Suho's hand.  "Aww! He's so cute Suho. It's nice to meet you Lay" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol said the same. Suho felt the grip on his hand loosen so he let go to put his bag in his locker.  "Baekhyun you and Suho need to go to the front desk. Y'all shift just started" Chanyeol said checking his watch.  Baekhyun whined about working as he left the break room. "Suho. Lay can either stay here or at the front desk. It's his choice but I don't want him wandering in the library and getting lost" Chanyeol said. Suho nodded and Chanyeol left the break room. Suho turned from the door as almost bumped into Lay since he was right there. "S-sorry" Lay said feeling his face heat up. 'Cute' Suho thought and shook that from his head. "Don't worry about it. Do you want to stay here or be at the front desk with me and Baekhyun?" Suho asked though he already knew the answer more or less. "Can I stay with you?" Lay said and Suho nodded chuckling. "Yes you can. Now let's go because they're waiting on us" Suho said and they left the break room.  
  


Lay looked around in awe at how big the library looked. There were so many books. It's been about 2 hours since Suho started work. Lay was in a chair behind the front desk. Lay saw they didn't have many people in the library. Mostly it was students and he could see why Baekhyun would get bored . Suho had to go put books back in the second aisle but Lay could see him. Baekhyun was at the desk talking to another guy that Lay assumes was another worker. "Lay!" Baekhyun said making him startle. "You scared him Baek. Calm down a bit and he might actually talk" the guy Baekhyun was talking too a minute ago said. "Hi, I'm Chen. It's nice to meet you and I'll keep you away from him" he said whispering the last part as he pointed to Baekhyun and it made Lay giggle. "Chen, don't corrupt him!" Baekhyun yelled and Chanyeol shushed him making Chen and Lay laugh. Everyone turned when they heard a crash. Before anyone could move, Lay jumped up and left the desk towards the second aisle where the sound came from and where he knew Suho was. When he made it over there, he was scared when he saw Suho was on the floor. Suho looked up to see Lay and was about to ask what was wrong when Lay hugged him. Suho returned the hug and felt Lay shaking. Suho just held him and ran his fingers through Lay's hair soothingly. Baekhyun and the rest of the group came to see what was going on. "Everything okay? We heard a crash and Lay literally took off from the desk to find you" Chanyeol said. "I'm fine. Some books fell from the shelf and startled me so I fell, sorry about that" Suho explained. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you take Lay to the break room? Me and Baek will clean up" Chen said. "Are you sure?" Suho asked getting up kinda slow so he wouldn't drop Lay. "Yes. We are sure, now shoo" he said giving a small push for Suho to get moving.  Suho thanked them and headed for the break room. Suho sat down on the couch with Lay on his lap. "Lay?" Suho said and Lay made a noise.  "Look at me please" Suho asked and Lay looked up with tear filled eyes, meeting his. Suho figured that the crash was the reason Lay responded how he did. "I'm okay, I fell over because of some books. I'm sorry that I scared you. So please stop crying" Suho said wiping Lay's tears. Lay nodded and gave a small watery smile. Suho gave a smile back as he rubbed Lay's back and felt him relax.  A few minutes later he was asleep. Suho was a bit tired as well and shifted so Lay could be comfortable and fell asleep.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ho- Suho" a familiar voice said and Suho woke up, trying to get his eyes to focus. He saw it was Baekhyun. "What time is it?" Suho asked. "It's 11:00. We came to check up on you two and saw y'all were sleep so Chanyeol went to finish something and we let you sleep, but he's done now and locking up" Baekhyun explained.  Suho nodded and moved over a bit remembering that Lay was sleeping.  "Good Suho you're awake. Baek would you mind getting my bag while I lock the front?" Chanyeol said poking his head in through the door. "Already got it Channie" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol left.  "Thanks for waking me up Baek. I need to get him home" Suho said looking at Lay. Waving him off Baekhyun shook his head. "Not a problem. He's literally a cutie" Baekhyun said with a soft smile. Suho agreed in his head and grabbed his bag from his locker. "You need to wake him up Suho because you still look sleepy and I don't want you dropping him" Baekhyun said leaving as Chanyeol called them.  Suho didn't want to wake Lay but he didn't have much choice.  Suho shook Lay a little bit and he woke up.  Lay looked up at him sleepily with a pout and Suho forgot what he was going to say. "Suho?" Lay said and Suho snapped out his trance. "Sorry but we have to go now. Chanyeol is locking up the library" Suho said and Lay nodded getting up.  Suho and Lay met up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the backdoor.  They all said their good byes and walked to their cars. Suho drove him and Lay home. As he was unlocking the front door, he felt a weight and knew it was Lay. Opening the door threw his bag inside and put his keys on top of his bag.  He picked Lay up and kicked the door closed before taking him to his room. Suho covered Lay up in his comforter after taking off his shoes, and left quietly going to his room and changed clothes falling asleep instantly as he hit the bed. 

SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! FORGIVE ME


	6. Author Note!

Hey everyone! I’m not gonna lie but I totally forgot about this fic lol. But since I found it I’m going to continue writing for it so I’ll update it this eventually. hope for the best!. 

See ya for the next update!


End file.
